


Unsinkable

by rallamajoop



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallamajoop/pseuds/rallamajoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate take on the goodbye scene from <i>Cable & Deadpool</i> #42.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsinkable

**Author's Note:**

> While I feel the slight need to apologise for rewriting a scene I firmly believe needed no improvement, I can't have been the only one thinking about alternative ways Cable could've responded, right?

"Do _not_ say thankyou. Do _not_ say you're proud of me. Do _not_ say goodbye."

Cable didn't.

Thirty seconds of uncharacteristic – though not unaccountable – silence later, Deadpool said, "Nate, if that was Askani Full-Contact Sign-Language for 'kthxbye'..."

"It wasn't."

"Okay. Cool. That's cool. Coz you can't blame me for wondering. Hey, I'm not to know your crazy future buddies didn't have a secret code for when you were gagged and blindfolded and locked in a box together – in a big, manly one-of-our-kinkier-enemies-put-us-here kind of way I mean, not that there's anything wrong with that..."

"Wade, are you freaking out?"

"What? No! Have you met me? I babble like this _all the time!_ Say, did I ever tell you how every dramatic moments of liplock I've ever had had this way of being less of a up-close-and-personal-in-the-good-way thing and more of a three-scenes-before-the-Titanic-gets-up-close-and-personal-with-the-big-ice-cube thing – which by the way is _so not_ a good theme to have going when I have no _clue_ what makes this junk heap float – or I'm just getting hypnotised by the femmebot from Species or... oh _hell_ with this-"

This time the silence lasted more than thirty blissfully Deadpool-babble-free seconds. Cable's smugness suffered no similar effects.

"So, was that Deadpool sign language for something I should know about?"

"Try, ' _if you bite it before this gets to that part with the car window handprint of OHYEAH I swear by all the dirt I have on the editors I am having you brought back as a Realdoll of one of your ex's and mailing it to your evil clone!'_ "

"'Goodbye' hadn't actually crossed my mind."

"Oh. Really? Really seriously really? Because this martyr thing of yours is _so_ two thousand years ago."

"Once we've saved Providence, I'll be happy to do whatever it takes to satisfy you on the subject."

"'Cause that ain't tempting fate or _nuthin'_. What'd you have in mind? Couple of coats of paint and some new ornamental guttering? Comb the roof-tiles over the scorch marks and she's good as new?"

"You've just given me a better idea."

"Well, at least you don't just keep me around to lounge all over your couches in the nude. Wait, you don't mean the bit about the femmebot? Because I might have been exaggerating that one... just a little...."

"Missed you too, Wade."


End file.
